Restlessness
by A Magical Owl
Summary: Katara is suffering a great deal of insomnia. Maybe her boyfriend is the cure for it. This is my first Kataang lemon so no flames please! Reviews are highly appreciated.


**Restlessness**

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

_Katara: 17_

_Aang: 15_

_Again, this is my first lemon so no flames please! XD_

_R&R!_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

The moon illuminated the dark sky, crickets chirped, and peace filled the night. Everyone found it unusually easy to sleep. Well, maybe not everyone…

Katara tossed and turned on her bed trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. _Why can't I go to sleep?_ She asked herself. She then sat up and looked around her room. _Maybe I'm just not used to the surroundings. _Her theory could be true; She didn't feel very comfortable with the Fire Nation furniture surrounding her. She, Sokka and Aang arrived at the Zuko's palace earlier that day but when she walked in the palace she didn't feel disturbed or awkward because of the Fire Nation theme and cultural artifacts that decorated the halls and rooms so why did she feel weirdness and disturbance now? Then it hit her…

She was with Aang that time. She always feels whole and happy when she's with him, she felt empty and restless because she wasn't with her now. She usually slept with him and grew to be used to it; that was the reason of her restlessness, she couldn't sleep without him being snuggled up next to her. She didn't feel his body being against hers'. She didn't feel his warmth. She didn't feel his skin rubbing against her skin. She didn't feel his _touch_. Katara wanted him so badly and these thoughts only made her want him even more. "UGH! I can't take this anymore!" She thought aloud before jumping right out of bed and walking to the door and opening it only to find Aang in front of her. Judging by his position, it seemed like he was about to knock on her door.

"Couldn't sleep too, huh?" Katara asked her boyfriend.

"Nope. May I come in?" He asked politely.

"I'd be upset if you didn't." Katara joked causing both of them to chuckle. She moved aside so Aang could enter then she closed the door and locked it. Now that Aang was here, Katara strangely full of passion, lust, and _want_. She put on a seductive smile then she asked, "Hey Aang, do you know how sound proof the walls are?"

"Pretty sound proof but why would you want to kno- mmm!" Aang was shocked by Katara's sudden, violent kiss but after a while, he sunk in to it. Katara who was still kissing him, started to push him to move backwards to the bed. She tackled him on to the bed and lay on top of him, still kissing him passionately but Katara wanted to do more than just kissing. She pulled away causing Aang to pout but his depression quickly faded when he saw her start to untie the cloth that held her sleeping robe in place.

After removing her robe she tossed it aside and reviled to him that she wasn't wearing her chest bindings, thus leaving her breasts exposed for only his eyes to see. Aang was stunned; sure he's seen her breasts multiple times before but she has never failed to leave his eyes gaping at her beauty.

His erection hardened and the seductive face she wore only made it worse.

Katara began unfolding his robes and garments as well. It was taking her quite some time to get his tunic off and it was indeed annoying her. When Aang saw that she was having difficulties with it, he decided to help her. "Here, let me do that for you, Katara." Katara let a grateful smile spread on her lips as she allowed her lover to undress himself.

When Aang finally got all of his clothes out, he threw it beside Katara's robe. After doing that, he was roughly pushed down to the bed by his impatient lover.

"Katara…" he panted, his voice husky and heavy with desire. Katara answered him by wrapping her legs around his waist and nuzzling his neck, kissing upwards towards his ears and stroking the tattoo that ran the length of his spine.

"I love you so, so much, Aang…" She breathed, reaching down to ever so gently brush her fingers over his manhood, causing his breath to hitch. He felt his chest swell with joy and desire at the combination of the powerful touch and even more powerful words. This, he knew, was more than he could ever want.

"I love you too, more than you know." His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as he kissed her, drinking her in completely. He moved one of his hands down to feel her womanhood but realized that it was still covered so he tried to slide it off. Katara, who then realized what her boyfriend was trying to do, decided to help him with it.

She separated from his lips and sat back up. "Here, let me do that for you." She offered before kicking her last piece of clothing off of her and throwing it beside the other pieces their of discarded clothing. Then, she got back on her previous position on top of Aang and continued to kiss him passionately. At that moment, Aang felt as though all he wanted to do was to let her take control. She separated from his sweet lips once again and slid down to the point where her face was leveled with his erection. She placed gentle and hot kisses around his thighs and stomach but avoided his crotch. She wanted to make him beg for her.

"Ugh! K-katara!" Aang's groin was swelling with hardness. _This is torture! _Aang thought to himself. "Yes Aang?" She said teasingly. "Maybe if you say the magic words then I'll give you what you want." She teased him more. Aang sighed in defeat. "Please?" "Please what, Aang?" Katara asked with a fake innocence in her voice as she continued to touch the areas around his manhood. "KATARA!" He wined. Katara chuckled at him then finally gave in. She licked the tip of his crotch electing from him a lustful groan. Katara then slowly took his crotch inside her mouth causing him to groan even louder. She liked what she was hearing so she went even farther. She started to deep throat him, rubbing her tongue against his shaft in the process.

Aang bucked his hips. "Oh, Katara, that feels so good!" He shouted with pleasure. "AH! Ah! K-Katara!" He shouted as he spilled his sweet juices into her mouth. Katara swallowed every single drop of it with out complaint. _Man, did he taste good! _"My turn." Aang's voice made Katara melt; it was raspy and ever so lustful. He flipped them over so that he was now on top of her he took one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked it. This action made Katara squirm and moan with absolute pleasure. With his hand, he massaged her other breast and occasionally pinched her nipple. Katara felt so good and she knew that only Aang, _her_ Aang could give her this much pleasure. Aang then moved down, placing hot kisses everywhere he went. He soon came in front of Katara's womanhood and gave an evil grin. He kissed her lower stomach, avoiding her womanhood. "A-Aang!" She groaned.

"Yes, Katara? You know if you say the magic words then I'll give you what you want." He looked up at her and gave her a teasing smile. Katara's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed. "Aang, if you don't give me what I want then I'll NEVER touch you again!" She threatened. Aang chuckled. "Close enough." He said before dipping his tongue in her warmth. Katara moaned in pleasure. "Aang, take me." She managed to say between her moans. Aang looked up at her, moved forward to place a kiss on her lips then sat up and positioned himself on top of her hips just like he has done dozens of times before.

He slipped into Katara's warmth, feeling himself surrounded by her delicious heat.

"Oh, _Aang…_" His name left her lips in a long, drawn out moan. He kissed her, massaging her tongue with his and sighing into her mouth before pressing kisses against the rest of her face, neck, shoulders, worshipping her with everything he had as he began a steady rhythm, feeling her return his thrusts with equal enthusiasm, clutching him so tightly he didn't think he'd be able to separate himself from her even if he'd wanted to. She groaned loudly at the friction, her breath coming in heavy pants. She gasped sharply as he angled himself to thrust deep inside of her, clutching him still closer. She had all of him, but she couldn't help but want more. He moaned, his voice low and almost primal as he grunted out her name between thrusts, burying his face for a moment in her throat. His body was so warm that Katara was sure she could have burned up in the heat between the two of them, but it felt far too good for anything bad to possibly come of it.

"Aang." She hissed, clutching at his back. "Aang, Aang, Aang…" She arched desperately towards him, wanting more. He kissed her, squeezing her hand.

"Shh." He whispered. "I want this to last for you." His eyes were hazy with pleasure, and she was sure hers were as well, but right now, he was the only thing that mattered.

"Oh, spirits Katara, you feel so good." He covered her face with kisses, pushing himself as deep as he could go. She only whimpered softly in response, unsure of how much longer she could last despite Aang's efforts. Still, she didn't ever want him to stop. She moved her hands over his muscled back and arms, dipping her head to kiss hungrily along his chest, admiring every part of him as his thrusts grew quicker and more frantic with each passing second. She clenched him tightly within her, knowing he didn't have long now. Neither of them did.

"I love you, Aang." She panted into his ear. That did it. The words combined with the erotic feeling of being inside of Katara sent Aang over the edge, calling out her name in a breathless tumble of syllables as he climaxed, spilling himself inside of her as she did the same, pressing herself as close to him as she physically could so that there wasn't even the smallest bit of space between them. They lay still for a moment as Aang pulled out of her, both of their bodies slick with their own and each other's sweat, chests rising and falling with each heavy breath. After a moment, Aang rolled off of her and drew the covers of the bed over their naked bodies, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close. Wrapped in each other's embrace, they drifted off. They had finally found a cure for their restlessness.

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

Again, this is my first lemon so please review! Your reviews are very much appreciated! XD


End file.
